1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to covers for protecting plants from weather and animals.
2. Prior Art
Some outdoor plants must be protected from weather and animals, such as deer and birds. The prior art includes a variety of covers for providing such protection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,505 to Haufler et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,741 to Underwood each show a semi-rigid sheet rolled into a tube for surrounding a plant. Although the protector can be collapsed by unrolling the tube, the disassembly required makes it inconvenient to do so. Even if they are unrolled, the large sheets are inconvenient to store. Further, the open tubes do not provide weather protection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,043 to Dacon, Sr. shows a mesh cover that is merely draped over a plant. It weighs down the plant and may thus damage it. Due to the close contact, the mesh may be caught in the branches, and become difficult to remove and reinstall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,388 to Burress et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,555 to Fitzgerald each show a fabric or mesh sheet for wrapping around a plant. They must be in close contact with the plant for support, so that they may distort and damage it. They have open ends, so that they do not provide any weather protection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,173 to Lewis shows a fabric dome with a large ring on the bottom. It may also damage the plant by weighing down on it. It completely covers the plant, which may overheat in hot weather. The large, rigid ring cannot be collapsed, so that it is inconvenient to store. U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,160 to Deibert shows an umbrella plant protector. It is complicated and expensive.